


Slip

by ClillaryHinton



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClillaryHinton/pseuds/ClillaryHinton
Summary: Holtzmann does something unexpected for Erin. Erin reacts. Porn with the tiniest hint of plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 98.5% Holly's fault for live DM-ing SNL and sending pics that weren't supposed to be as hot as they were. Yeah, y'all know which ones. Then this happened.  
> This might be a bit ooc. But with two hours of source material, who can tell?  
> Happy fake commercial holiday, my beautiful fellow perverts <3 You're welcome and I'm sorry.

"Baby? Do you need something to sleep in?"

The real question she's asking has nothing to do with sleepwear. What she wants to know is: are they sleeping, i.e. does Holtzmann need to borrow something to actually _sleep_ in. Or are they having sex and falling asleep naked, wrapped around each other, making sleepwear superfluous, like most nights? She figures it's polite to ask.

"Already found something."  


Erin is slightly disappointed when she turns around, almost certain she's seen desire in Holtzmann's eyes earlier in the evening.

Holtzmann hasn't removed any of her make-up, except for wiping off her bright red lipstick. Erin knows why when she sees what she's wearing. It's a stupid, impractical thing she bought ages ago to try to impress some boyfriend who didn't care. She has almost forgotten that she owned the lace and silk cream slip now hugging Holtzmann's curves, making desire slam into Erin like physical pain.  

They’ve been eating cherries. Holtzmann balances one on the tip of her tongue. Erin knows first-hand what it can do. How agile it is. Slowly, she pops it into her mouth and sucks on it purposefully, before biting and licking excess juice from her lips. She doesn't have to say anything. The challenge is right there in her eyes. _What are you going to do with this?_

Erin had no idea that seeing Holtzmann like this, like there has been a different woman hiding inside her sweet, weird, affectionate lover, would bring out such hot, angry desire.

They haven't been lovers for long, four weeks and a few days. Erin already has trouble remembering what it was like before. They haven't said I love you or had "the talk". This shiny new thing is far too beautiful and delicate to poke and prod yet. Besides, Erin doesn't do well with "talks". She had trouble identifying the feeling being Holtzmann's lover gave her in the beginning. It was strange. It took her days to see that it was just pure, unadulterated happiness. The kind you felt as a child, before you know that monsters are real and your worst fears are well founded.  

They didn't become lovers in a dramatic way, through some grand gesture. Abby and Patty were both out for the night and they spent the evening at the firehouse, drinking just a little too much red wine. Erin had stopped caring about Kevin. She hadn't caught Holtzmann looking at a girl in ages. They were always together. None of them remembered how it started, just that they gravitated toward each other and neither of them felt like fighting it. Erin had a little voice in her head saying that what she felt when she was with Holtzmann possibly wasn't friendship. In the days before it happened, she had asked Holtzmann if something was wrong more than once, since even oblivious Erin noticed that she was staring. So, there they were, on the couch and Holtzmann made a joke about how Erin would react if she tried to kiss her. Encouraged by the third glass of wine singing in her veins, Erin calmly asked why Holtzmann assumed she would mind. She turned her head at the same time as Holtzmann did and then they were kissing. It was so easy. Trivial, almost. But then her heart raced and her palms got sweaty, not because she was freaking out over some mistake she made after drinking too much wine, but because it felt so good and they _fit_. They hadn't really stopped kissing since that night.     

Their sex life is sweet, passionate and soothing like cashmere against Erin's skin. This? This is new. She isn't entirely sure she is comfortable with her own reaction. She's never felt pure, animal lust to this extent before. Her blood is rushing through her veins, roaring in her ears.

She walks up to Holtzmann and looks into her eyes, so close they share the same breath. She's wearing her perfume, as well as her nightgown. Erin breathes their merged scents in and fears she might drool like one of Pavlov's dogs. She shrugs her robe off.

She's rough when she pulls her close, pressing the tips of her fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, sliding her hand down to push her ass closer and grind against the sudden heat at the apex of her thigh. The kiss is aggressive in its hungry, sloppy depth, none of the finesse Erin loves about Holtzmann as a lover. But this is different. Erin feels different.

Holtzmann pulls away and backs toward the bed. She lowers herself onto it and puts her hands over her head, like she invites Erin to grab them and hold her down. Erin has never done that to a lover. Never faked any kind of dominance or compulsion. But Holtzmann is showing her the tantalizing fair skin of her wrists like she expects Erin's hands around them. Like she wants them there. And Erin wants to. The trust in Holtzmann's eyes makes her want to. So, she does. Holtzmann sighs and her breath becomes irregular, until Erin catches her full lower lip with her teeth.

Erin lowers her head and bites her shoulder savagely. She doesn't break the skin, she's careful not to draw blood. She wants this, she wants Holtzmann like crazy, but she can't really hurt her. She's not sure she'd be physically able to. But there's a red mark on her pearly white skin now. Erin feels a stab of guilt until Holtzmann groans in her ear and rolls her hips up into hers. Not too painful. Just painful enough.

She takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks on it hard, through the fabric. Then the other one. Holtzmann cups her neck and forces her back down when she stops, panting and pressing down on her thigh. But she doesn't do it again. She blows softly on the wet material, the changed temperature of the fabric making Holtzmann throw her head back and almost growl.

She isn't wearing anything underneath the silky slip. Erin hadn't expected her to, but it's different to know and to feel her wet, swollen sex against her thigh. She pulls Holtzmann's knees up above her waist and grabs her wrists again when she crosses her legs in the small of her back. She never thinks of Holtzmann as small, normally. Or fragile. She has a huge personality and swagger for miles. But it's like Holtzmann wants her to see her like this. Like she's giving a gift she doesn't normally give, to see what Erin will do with it. Erin's hands look big around the slim wrists. She feels much taller than Holtzmann when she's towering over her, even though the difference is slight, really. Holtzmann is achingly beautiful, she always has been. But Erin feels like there's a completely new layer she gets to see, underneath the swagger, and it's beautiful in a different way.

She pushes three fingers into her, roughly. Holtzmann is so wet it wouldn't have mattered if she was gentle or tender. Erin moans when she feels the hot walls clench around her fingers, arousal covering her palm. She flexes inside of her and Holtzmann arches her back to make her go deeper. She uses her body weight to increase pressure and force. Holtzmann is normally very sensitive. But there's something about her today that makes Erin sure she can take anything she wants to do to her.

She bends down as if to kiss her, but pulls back last minute and merely brushes her lower lip with her tongue. Holtzmann surges up and retaliates with a bruising kiss that makes Erin feel the arousal trickle down the inside of her thigh. For some reason, Holtzmann sucking the tip of her tongue makes her crazy. She's learning a lot about herself today.

She feels how restless Holtzmann is getting underneath her, shivering. She pulls out of her and circles her clit until she feels how close her climax is. She slams back into her right at the moment when it starts, making Holtzmann cry out with pleasure and dig her fingers into Erin's shoulder. It should have been painful, but nothing hurts when she's with Holtzmann. It never does.   

Holtzmann rolls over and exhales into the pillow. Erin is almost tempted to let her palm fall on that perfect white skin of her now exposed backside, but she hesitates. She's not sure where to draw the line and what will feel good. Then she gets distracted. Her eyes travel up Holtzmann's thigh to her pink glistening sex. The throbbing returns. She shifts and her own arousal makes her underwear chafe uncomfortably on the inside of her thigh. Just a few weeks ago, Erin had no idea that a woman could excite her like this. If she had any doubts that she's at least bisexual, they vanished the moment Holtzmann first kissed her.

She crawls up the bed and pushes the silk above her hips and over her shoulders. She gets on top of her, literally, grinding softly against the exposed skin. Her nipples ache as they brush Holtzmann's back and she rubs instinctively against the soft curve of her ass, before stopping herself. She wants Holtzmann to come again before thinking about herself. She whispers a question in her ear, is she too heavy? Holtzmann answers quickly, out of breath, and Erin hears the desire in her voice. She doesn't have to ask if she's ready for her again. She pushes into her and curls her fingers. Holtzmann can come just from penetration, if it's done in a certain way. Erin can't, but Holtzmann has brought her to the panting, sweating, throbbing edge a few times, so maybe she'll be able to teach her.

She feels Holtzmann push back against her, trying to make her go deeper, moaning as the friction of the sheets against her front helps her to the edge and leaves her hanging. Erin changes the angle slightly and pushes against her entrance with her knuckles and Holtzmann almost sobs when she's coming again, bucking against Erin's hand. Erin ignores the slight hint of pain. She loves watching Holtzmann come, it's her favorite thing in the world. Her hand is soaked as she withdraws it. Her lover is so sensitive now, she gasps when Erin lovingly and soothingly slides her hand over her sex.

She rolls off her and Holtzmann curls into her side and nuzzles her neck. It's their go-to position after sex. Erin likes to stretch out, Holtzmann likes to curl up.

But it's not post coital. Erin's nipples are painfully hard and her sex is aching to be touched. She tries to give Holtzmann some recovery time, but she's moments from begging.

Holtzmann stirs, slowly. Erin makes an abrupt, pained noise when she brushes her thumb over her nipple, so softly it's barely even a touch. Holtzmann unfolds and slowly crawls down her body, pulling her underwear over her hips. Erin almost cries from gratitude.

Holtzmann can do things with her tongue that Erin can't even begin to describe.

She rakes her short nails down Erin's stomach, before sinking her teeth into her inner thigh in retaliation. A soft bite. Then she sucks the skin and Erin whimpers. She had no idea this would turn her on. It happens all the time with Holtzmann. Something that hasn't even occurred to her reduces her to a multi-orgasmic mess.

Holtzmann slides her long tongue along the length of her, once. But only once. Warm from Erin's arousal, her tongue slides into her as deep as it's possible to go. She moves it inside of her and she makes that noise again, the one she hadn’t heard before.  

Holtzmann draws a circle around her clit with the tips of her fingers, but cruelly not exactly where she needs her. Just when Erin thinks Holtzmann might really not let her come, she lifts her head and sucks her clit into her mouth and circles it. Once, twice, it's all it takes before Erin falls over the edge, pushing her sex hard against Holtzmann's magical lips.  

Erin flops on her back and Holtzmann curls into her again.

"I can't believe you almost wore...a _dress_ for me."

Holtzmann smiled lazily.

"I didn't wear it for long."

Erin glances down at the crumpled, discarded thing on the floor next to the bed, wet patches still visible from where she kissed and bit her through the material.

"Have you done...this before?"

She isn't 100% sure what she means: dressed up, had rough sex, made herself vulnerable and submissive with someone, try to bring out the animal side of a lover. Challenged herself.

But apparently Holtzmann gets what she’s asking.

"Nope."

She shook her head.

"Wouldn't want to."

Erin doesn't know where she got the courage to say it from. Maybe it’s the beautiful chemical mayhem of her system, satiety and euphoria, making her unguarded.

"I don't want you to. Ever."

Holtzmann's eyes went wide.

The meaning of "this" had changed, from one sentence to another. It was the first time they talked about the future. The first time someone said forever. Holtzmann's voice sounded funny.

"Do you mean…?"

"I do."

It wasn't the love bites that left a mark on them that night. It was the soft, soothing kisses on agitated areas and how Holtzmann answered her whispered "I love you" so fast it came back on the same breath Erin exhaled.


End file.
